Lily and James my version
by nats56
Summary: Okay, well, this is my first Lily and James fic, It's about Lily and James,(duh!), about their life, before, while and after they received their letters!!! I,m trying to improve my writing skills and I am open for suggestions, weither they are good or bad
1. Lily

Authors note: Okay i had a beta reader for most of my frist chapter but was then loaded eith school work and was sick..... and wouldn't have time to beta read my story, so basically I need a BETA READER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hey I hope you all like my story, I'll try to write more if people like it. If I can get at least 10 reviews by different people I'll keep on writing. If not I'll write some other story. I dont mind flames as long as they're constructive. Okay, enough of me rambling on I'll start writing and ttyl, at the end of the story.  
  
Oh by the way, a couple of things you need to know to understand :  
  
-Mr Evans is a wizard, Mrs Evans not(or appears to be, you'll understand later on in the story)  
  
-Pet is Petunia,  
  
-Pet is actually nice to Lily, yet she is jealous of Lily  
  
-Pet is not ugly like a horse she is after all a normal person  
  
-Lily is not a ditsy person  
  
-Lily is not a total tomboy  
  
-Lily in my eyes does not have green eyes yet!!!(it will change)  
  
-Pet is 16 when Lily is 11  
  
Okay, that's about it. Bye Bye  
  
Introduction  
  
Ever since Petunia was eleven, she had been expecting her letter from Hogwarts or any other school of witchcraft and wizardry but not once did it ever happen. As she was getting out of the shower, she heard her mother telling her younger sister Lily that she was to go down for breakfast and that she received a letter. That was when it clicked. Her sister was eleven and had probably been invited to Hogwarts. Pet was jealous that her sister had been accepted into Hogwarts and she was a "squib", but that wouldn't stop her from being nice to her sister. Ever since Pet knew she wasn't a witch, she had hoped that her younger sister wouldn't become one either. She had hoped that her father's magical genes wouldn't be given to anyone if they weren't given to her, but yet she knew they had been given to her sister ever since Lily had been five years old. It was one day when they were out shopping and they were at the pet store. Lily had seen the dogs and kittens in the window and had  
just started crying when they looked at her. It was as if they were talking to her. Then Lily stopped crying and walked away. As she walked away the puppies and kittens somehow got through the glass windows and followed her out. That was about a year before Pet had learned about Hogwarts and that she hadn't been accepted. That was the year before she learned *that her sister was indeed a witch still growing and that she herself was a "squib" as the wizards called it. Pet had learned where her dad went to work and everything else about the magical world. That year shefound out that her bestfriend had been taken by a dark wizard named Voldermort. A dark wizard rising and sought out for. A wizard she hated.  
  
Petunia Evans decided right then and there not to treat her sister any differently.  
  
Lily Evans   
  
"Lily!! Come down for breakfast, you've got a letter!!" screamed Mrs Evans  
  
When Lily heard the mentioning of the letter, she quickly brushed her medium lenghted red copper hair into a quick ponytail and put on a sporty tank top and litterally jumped the stairs.  
  
"Hi mum! Who did I get the letter from?" Lily wondered aloud while eyeing the toast, eggs, bacon and sausage on the kitchen counter.  
  
Mrs Evans seeing her youngest daughter's eyes wandering around the plate, replied "The letter is from Hogwarts - and that plate is for you Lily." Lily took the plate like a hungry lion pouncing on its prey and started to gulp down the food. While chewing Lily muttered "Hog*munch*warts*munch*What*munch*kind of place*munch*is that?*munch*" Mrs Evans, deep in thought, was interrupted by her jolly husband, John Evans  
  
"Hi honey! Hi Lily! Where's Pets?"Mr.Evans went up to Mrs Evans ear and whispered so that little nosy ones couldn't hear him. He muttered "Honey did Lily get her acceptance letter from Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes John, she did. I was about to explain to her what Hogwarts is. I was going to ask you to take her to Diagon Alley tomorrow since you know where it is and I can't go!"  
  
"Sure honey,I'll take her tomorrow, and maybe today you can explain things to her and maybe go shopping for muggle, sorry I mean normal clothes."  
  
"Ummmmm sure John. Do you want me to tell her where you actually work? Do you want me to tell her everything? The fact that i'm muggle and also that im not her real mum?And that her sister is a squib as you call her and everything else?"  
  
"Yes Molly. I want you to tell her everything!"  
  
"Well alright honey!"  
  
Just as they finished their private conversation, Petunia walked in.Now Petunia, wasn't the prettiest girl of all(, ) but she did have some nice features about herself. Petunia had the usual blonde hair and green eyes. She had some curves but not like a usual 16 year old, she still hadn't hit total puberty. Petunia was pretty and had a beautiful soul. She was popular enough and she got along great with her sister. She had a nice muscular and active boyfriend called Vernon, Vernon Dursley and she was average size.  
  
"Hi mum, hi dad, hi Lily. I heard you got a letter Lily? Who was it from?" asked a rather hungry Petunia. and saw the plate with the the bacon, eggs, toast and sausage. Then she saw the apple and bowl of cereal. She really would of like to have the big breakfast but she was on a diet. She thought she was too fat.  
  
"Oh, I got a letter from Hogwarts. I don't know what the letter looks like, I just came down and started eating. Oh mum, can I have an other serving of bacon?"  
  
"Sure honey,but wait a second, the bacon is still cooking." replied her mom in front of the stove.  
  
"Lily I dont know how you can eat that much and stay so small. How do you do it? Asked a rather jealous Pet  
  
"Metabolism, dear Pet.You should know that shouldn't you?" replied sarcasticly Lily with a mouthful of bacon.  
  
"Oh shut up brat face!! At least I dont look like a horse!" replied Pet as a comeback  
  
"Your right you look like a rat!!" laughed Lily while sputtering other frightful words.  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do so"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do s-"  
  
"ENOUGH GIRLS!!" They're father interrupted. "Well I'm off to work. *See you all tonight. Hopefully all in one piece!" He added and on that note he laughed, kissed Lily and Pet on the forehead, and gave his wife a nice kiss on the lips.   
  
"Bye John, dont forget tomorrow. Make sure you wont have to work."  
  
"I won't forget. Have a nice day. Oh Lily! Maybe when I get home tonight you can explain to me what kind of letter you got?huh?"  
  
"Sure dad! Mum can i go play with Joe, Tom and Ryan and the rest of the guys. I wanted to play some football before lunch!?"  
  
"Honey, we have to have a nice long talk about hogwarts. And i have to explain a couple of things to you. And then we have to go shopping, you need new clothes! So maybe you can later on, maybe tomorrow!"  
  
"Ahh, fine mom ill call back ryan to tell him i can't go out and play football, cause my mum and i have to talk and then we have to go shopping and its a whole day thing! Am I in trouble again??"  
  
"No Lily your not in trouble, and please go change cause were going to the big mall, the one about 3 hours away from here"  
  
"Why do I have to change?" Lily asked even though she knew the answer to that question.  
  
"Because Lily your not in clothes that are feminin in any way shape or form, the only thing feminin about you right now is your bra and even there its a sports bra."  
  
"Fine mum ill go change!" she was half way up the stairs running when her mom screamed  
  
"LILY EVANS STOP RUNNING UP THE STAIRS, ONE DAY YOU'LL SLIP AND FALL AND BREAK YOUR NECK!!!" yelled a quite furious Mrs Evans.  
  
"Fine mum!"  
  
An exasperated Mrs Evans whisper's to her daughter Pet's ear  
  
"Pet go up there and help her pick something to wear you know she'll be up there for a half hour wondering what to wear to meet up with my standards!"  
  
"Fine mum, ill go help my darling siter who never does anything wrong!" on her corny little joke pet started giggling and ran up the stairs.  
  
******************************************  
  
Meanwhile in Lily's room  
  
******************************************  
  
"I finally found it!" Proudly she held up a nice jumper.She found the rest of her needed articles of clothing and as she was about to find some dress shoes her sister walked in and gaped  
  
"Omg, you can actually dress worth something. Im sooo proud of you Lily. You can actually dress like a girl and not a guy.!!!!!"  
  
"Shut up Pet and help me find my dress shoes that mom bought. And by the way this is a stupid outfit mum bought me not something i would ever wear even if i was trying to look like a girl."  
  
"Ah man and i thought you could actually dress yourself." Pet said in a sarcastic tone  
  
"Shut up and get out Petty" on that she jumped on her sister and started tickling her. 10 minutes later Pet managed to get out  
  
"Get off me Lily your outfit will be all wrinckled." yelled furiously Petunia Evans  
  
"Do i look like i care?!?!?!" screamed back Lily  
  
"No but I for one do care and so does mum." she pushed her sister off her and got up. she unwrinckled her own clothes and helped her sister unwrinckle her clothes.  
  
"There now take your hair out of that ponytail and find me your brush."  
  
"No i want to keep my ponytail in Pet" yelled Lily like a small child being prived of its favorite toy.  
  
"No." Pet yanked her ponytail out and found Lily's brush. She sat her sister down even with the whines and muttering. An other 10 minutes passed and she had brushed Lily's hair intp a beautiful "Do". Lily looked like a doll. And she hated every moment of it!  
  
"Okay now let me go brush my teeth so i can go downstairs so we can leave. Are you coming pet?"  
  
"NO!This is time for you and your mother."  
  
"Fine, geez you'd swear she was telling me something that would change my life!" replied Lily a little baffled from her sister's outburst  
  
"You'll see" replied Petunia mysteriously  
  
"What are you talkin about? Well i don't have time to worry about that. i have to go down now!" What the catch really was, was Lily really didn't know what she was about to find out, she thought it was just one of those silly shopping adventures with her mom, where she would get big speaches about her not dressing feminine enough. While she was pondering on that thought she rushed off to the kitchen. Pet sighed and followed after her bouncy and cheerfull sister, known as Lily.  
  
*****************************  
  
At the front door before leaving  
  
*****************************  
  
"Pet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Were leaving" said a little nervous Mrs Evans.  
  
"Oh Lily, grab that letter of yours!"  
  
"Fine mum, but can we just leave im really uncomfortable in this stupid dress and i also want to be home when dad gets home!" replied a whinny Lily  
  
"Fine, as soon as Pet comes down here"  
  
"PPPPPPPEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT!!!" cried Lily this time.  
  
"Im coming im almost there!!!GGGGGGEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZ" screamed back Petunia Evans  
  
While Ms. Evans was fixing her skirt and Lily was finding a way to get out of her dress, without her mum noticing, Pet walked down the stairs! (A/N: finally no?)  
  
"I'm here mom!"  
  
"Okay Pet, no party's, you may have Vernon over and a few friends maximum 10 friends over, i left some money on the counter! You can either go shopping or order pizza's or something! Ooh and last but not least BEHAVE!!!!!! If I come back and this house is a mess I will be very upset and someone will suffer the consequences!" replied sternly yet with a hint of niceness to it(dont even know if thats a word)  
  
"It wasn't me" screamed Lily out of nowhere "Oh sorry mum reflex!"  
  
"Well were off! Lily get that letter of yours!" On that note Mrs Evans left the house with Lily hot on her heels with the letter of course in her hand.  
  
well i'll have a mention to people who give me ideas of jokes and stuff like that and ideas to people who will help me in any way shape or form. By the way the second chapter will be lily knows, chapt 3 james side of the story, chapt 4 diagon alley for both of them, and chapt 5 kings cross and ceremony and that night (that chapter will probably be longer!  
  
well if any one helps and reviews certain of them will be secondary characters in my story that you will see often, if i decide you as a secondary character i will contact you by email so leave email address peoples.  
  
Well bye byez thanx remember to review once youve read!!!!!!!!!  
  
well bye byes i hope you liked chapter one  
  
remember i would like 10 reviews, just so i can start writing some more, trust me i wont do that again, its just for a start off point.  
  
toddles  
  
xoxo 


	2. Lily

This chapter will be lily knows, that she's a witch. Next chapter james life. chapt after that diagon alley. chapter after that half about Lily before she leaves for the station, her thoughts, what she does.. then other half about james before station. Chapter after that platform 9 and and the sorting and that night (both their sides) then i might need ideas.....  
  
Authors note : hi its that pesky writer again, well im back and i want to mention that Lily has blue eyes but they may change you never know!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!????!?!?!?!!!!  
  
well i will mention people when i can and i will write when i can , my life depends on when i can lol.  
  
Disclaimer : i noticed everybody or almost every one says the characters are jk rowlings so dont sue... blah, blah blah, well all i want to say is the characters you do recognize are of course without a doubt J.K.Rowling's but everything including their personality's, the plots.... anything that J.K.Rowling has not declaired is mine, mine ,mine muaaaahhhh lol jk by the way in futur chapters i wont put disclaimer ill just write : see chapter 2 okay, okay lol  
  
To Lily's surprise she finds out more about herself; the side she never knew existed.  
  
*******************************  
  
The car ride  
  
*******************************  
  
"Okay so what your trying to tell me is that im a witch?!?!?" exclaimed a Lily a little too confused.  
  
Was her mom on drugs? Was she taking medication and had forgotten to take it? Was she crazy?  
  
"Honey, open the Letter from Hogwartz. Lily darling, Hogwarts is a school for wizards and witches. It is formely called Hogwartz school of witchcraft and wizardry. Believe it Lily. Where do you think your father goes every day? Where do you think you get the magic? It's certainly not from me, not that there's anything wrong with magic but im a muggle. Lily a muggle is a term that wizards and witches use to describe a human beeing with no magical powers. Your a half-blood, i think thats what they call you, you see, your mother is a muggle your sister is a muggle also and your fathers a powerful wizard. He's works for the Ministry of Magic." exclaimed Mrs Evans a little out of breath.  
  
A pause of about 5 mins while both of them thought over the new prospects of Lily's life.  
  
"If you have any more questions you may ask me and if i don't know the answers keep them and tonight your father will explain more to you. By the way tomorrow don't make plans because you and your father will spend the day in Diagon Alley. That's a kind of magical mall; that's where you will find all your school supplies and much more."  
  
An other 10 mins passed before Mrs Evans once again spoke first.  
  
"Well Lily do you have any questions?"asked a rather confused Mrs Evans at her daughter's reaction.  
  
"Well for the first, what will become of me if i go to Hogwarts? asked a shocked Lily.  
  
While her mother pondered on that prospect Lily, formulated other interesting questions.  
  
"Ask your Father, he will probably be able to clear it up. After all he is a wizard. Anymore questions Lily? Or do you want to wait until your father comes home to ask him some questions?"asked a hopefull mother.  
  
"Well were going shopping at the moment so i would like to let myself get over the shock for the 2 hours that we have left in the car and i would like to think questions over." replied a shocked Lily.  
  
"By the way mum, would you happen to have any pen and paper i would like to write down my questions." asked a worried Lily.  
  
What happened if she forgot most of her questions, what if.......  
  
"Well no honey, but i have to stop at the gas station and ill buy you some there."  
  
"Oh no need mum"  
  
"Don't worry about it Lily i will anyways."  
  
"Oh alright mum"  
  
2 minutes later they stoped at the gas station  
  
Lily's mother got out of the car got a pad of paper and some pens, 2 soda's, 2 ice cream bars and a bag of chips; paid and came back to the car.  
  
While Lily's mum was buying "the supplies needed for the rest of the car ride" a man in the forest eyed the car with the child(Lily) in it. Lily saw the bush ruffle and locked the car. A few nerving minutes passed and Lily finally saw her mum come out of the store. She unlocked the car so her mum wouldn't ask questions and kept to her regular routine like as if nothing had been seen in the bushes.  
  
She took the bags from her mum and told her to keep on driving, she knew from that moment on that she had indeed been watched the other night. She had seen those same eyes peer through the window of her bedroom and had spent the night with her parents, in fear. She knew from that moment on she was vulnurable and she was special. She was unordinary to the other people surrounding her. She decided to eat her ice cream bar while writing down questions she would have wanted answered by her father.  
  
She wondered if she should tell her father about those eyes always on her, but decided to shrugg it off, since he would probably take it the wrong way.  
  
In no time they were at the mall shopping away. Her mother had let Lily pick clothes she had really wanted to wear and to show her mum that she wan't a total loss of a gurl, she bought a nice skirt with a suitable top. The reason Lily had tried on the skirt and the dress was because she knew she would be going to a new school and she would want to show off her new outfits and not some guy pants and a 3 sizes too big sweater. Lily had decided to buy alot of feminine clothes, from tight pants to tight shirts. Before Lily was to leave she had to buy a bra because she was developping. Her mother had made her buy some new of pratically everything. Lily wondered how her parents could afford all that clothes, then quickly remembered her father was the BIG boss at the ministry of magic.  
  
By the time Lily left she had : - alot of socks, - alot of underwear, - bra's, -5 pairs of girlie pants(tight pants, showing her feminine curves forming), - 3 pairs of loose pants(3 sizes too big), - 10 new shirts (all on sale) (some loose some tight fiting), - 3 sweaters(of course big), - 2 pairs of new shoes, - one pair of running shoes - a new bag, - 2 skirts (comfortable), - shorts, - t-shirts, -dress clothes and much more just about everything needed for a full year of different clothing, and accessories.  
  
Then there was also what she had at home, they stayed the hole day and left exausted(they had had to beat the crowd with all those shopping bags). They had made a good couple of trips to the car and to walk back inside and back to the car and back inside... When they left the mall it was about dinner time so they stopped at a charming restaurant and ate dinner. When they got back home it was around 9:30 pm  
  
Once home Lily interrogated her father, for a little while before she fell asleep on his side. Lily questioning her father made him very happy. Mr & Mrs Evans finished the night by the fire discussing and then Lily's father took her in his arms with her enveloppe. He brought her upstairs to her room and tucked her in. He read what the letter to Hogwarts said, it reminded him of when he got a letter from Hogwarts. This is what it read! :  
  
HOGWARTZ SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster : Albus Dumbeldore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf., Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms.Evans,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Terms begin on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Farther down in the envelope their was more paper so Lily took it out and read also what it said!  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform  
  
First year students will require :  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Set Books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following :  
  
-The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
-Magical Theory by  
  
-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
-The Dark Forces : A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other equipement  
  
-1 wand  
  
-1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
-1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
-1 telescope  
  
-1set brass scales  
  
-1 wand  
  
Students may also bring an an animal of their choice as long as the animal is NOT harmful.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!!!!!!!!!  
  
This year we are attempting to let all the grades go to Hogsmade so here is a form for your parents to fill out!!  
  
APPLICATION FOR PERMISSION TO GO TO HOGSMADE NOTE:  
  
This application will be incomplete and rejected unless accompanied by a parents signiature.  
  
1. NAME _______________________________ DATE OF BIRTH ________________  
  
2. HEIGHT ____________________ WEIGHT __________  
  
3. SOCIAL SECURITY # _____________  
  
4. HOME ADDRESS _________________ CITY/STATE ___________ ZIP _________  
  
5. In 50 words or less, what does "HOGSMEAD TRIP" mean to you?_________________ _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
6. In 50 words or less what does "LATE " mean to you? ___________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I SWEAR THAT ALL INFORMATION SUPPLIED ABOVE IS TRUE AND CORRECT TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE UNDER PENALTY OF DETENTION.________________________________________ Signature  
  
Thank you for your interest Please allow four to six days by owl express, for processing. You will be notified by owl if you are approved. Please do not try to call or write (we will contact you)  
  
Thanx  
  
_________________________________________Signature of parent or guardian  
  
_________________________________________Signiature of parent or guardian #2  
  
Lily dreamt wonderfully that night, she dreamt of marying a handsome man with unruly black hair and in her dream she had a child. He also had unruly black hair and most of his dad's features(or what Lily assumed to be the father in her dream) but their was always one thing he had, he had Lily's eyes, although Lily noticed that her eyes were green and not her normal colour of blue. She just shrugged it off and continued to dream peacefully.Then she lost consciousness of all of her dreams. What she didn't realise was that those eyes were watching her through the window.  
  
The next morning her father woke her up and they left early for Diagon Alley with the Hogwarts letter. Little did Lily know, she would meet some new friends for Hogwarts!!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
thanx to these reviewers!!!  
  
Naavi- thanx for the great long and helpful review,  
  
Satans little Princess- thanx i was happy when i read yours,  
  
Heart 2 heart- we talked about our miss understanding but thanx anyways,  
  
jillychan- thanx for the great review and your great storys!!!  
  
i would like to suggest those authors to you!!!!  
  
thanx  
  
read and review  
  
nats 


	3. James

Authors note : hi im soo terribly the last chapters were sooo small,i really am sorry!! this chapter will be longer i promise since i have alot longer time period to write it!! since that 10 reviews thing didnt work anyways i wont do that ever again!! ill just write my story and wether people want to read it or not ill continue to write!!  
  
but as i make progress the longer the chapters will be!! Well i would like to say that i would really appreciate it if you could tell your friends about my story as i will about yours!!  
  
James and Jessica are J,J. if you see it in my story you'll know why, its the two. and jessica is also known as Jess and James as Jam.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : everythings jkrowlings except stuff you dont recognize,their personality's,including the plot......is mine!! all mine mwuahhhhaaahhahahahahah!! lol everythings mine, except for character names and traits you reconginze, everything else is mine including the personality's  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
"JAMES!!!!!!" yelled a very worried and hurried Mr.Potter.  
  
"I'm coming dad, what's wrong??" asked a worried James, he hadn't remembered doing anything wwrong recently, in fact recently he had barely been home, he was over at his best friend, Jessica's house. Jess and him had been best friends, since he could remember and his parents were friends with her parents..... James older sister Tanya had gone out with Jess' older brother Thomas, and they were both gone all year round. They were only sixteen and they had started leaving for almost the whole year about 7 years ago!! This term on the first of september was going to be his sister's seventh year going off to boarding school as his father called it.  
  
"James!!! Get down here!!" called once more Mr.Potter before lokking at his watch and the enveloppe he held. The enveloppe was held by some sort of stamp or sticker or something of the sort. James' father gave the enveloppe to his son and left by saying  
  
"James i'll explain tonight!! Ask your sister, she may know, after all she's been going to that school for almost seven years now!! Anyways read it and don't be shocked, its natural, im one and so was your mother, and your sister is also and i think Jessica may be one and her older brother Thomas is also, you'll understand after you read, if not wait for an explanation, Jessica's mom will be by here by 2 since you and Jessica are going to the soccer championships, have fn and score some goals!! I will be home late tonight but tomorrow me and you are going somewhere!"  
  
This is what the stamp looked like :  
  
  
  
[pic]it didnt work for the site sorry folks(the picture i mean that is supposed to be here. :'(  
  
It was a funny stamp for a letter and why those creatures and animals?? James decided to open it up anyways, inside it read!!  
  
  
  
HOGWARTZ SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster : Albus Dumbeldore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class,Grand Sorc., Chf., Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr.Potter,  
  
We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.Terms begin on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Farther down in the envelope their was more paper so Lily took it out and read also what it said!  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform  
  
First year students will require :  
  
1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Set Books  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following :  
  
-The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
-A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
-Magical Theory by  
  
-Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
-A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
-Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
-The Dark Forces : A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
  
  
Other equipement  
  
-1 wand  
  
-1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
-1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
-1 telescope  
  
-1set brass scales  
  
-1 wand  
  
Students may also bring an an animal of their choice as long as the animal is NOT harmful or troublesome.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
This year we are attempting to let all the grades go to Hogsmade so here is a form for your parents to fill out!!  
  
  
  
APPLICATION FOR PERMISSION TO GO TO HOGSMADE NOTE:  
  
This application will be incomplete and rejected unless accompanied by a parents signiature.  
  
1. NAME _______________________________ DATE OF BIRTH ________________  
  
2. HEIGHT ____________________ WEIGHT __________  
  
3. SOCIAL SECURITY # _____________  
  
4. HOME ADDRESS _________________ CITY/STATE ___________ ZIP _________  
  
5. In 50 words or less, what does "LATE" mean to you?_____________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________________________________  
  
6. In 50 words or less what does "HOGSMEAAD TRIP" mean to you? ________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________________________  
  
I SWEAR THAT ALL INFORMATION SUPPLIED ABOVE IS TRUE AND CORRECT TO THE BEST OF MY KNOWLEDGE UNDER PENALTY OF DETENTION.________________________________________ Signature of student  
  
Thank you for your interest Please allow four to six days by owl express for processing. You will be notified by owl if you are approved. Please do not try to call or write (we will contact you)  
  
Thank you  
  
_________________________________________Signature of parent or guardian  
  
_________________________________________Signiature of parent or guardian #2  
  
  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
  
  
James was speechless, he couldn't believe it, and that meant if Jessica was a witch, she would be coming to Hogwarts with him also, maybe he could go shopping for the supplies with her. Although he was doubtful he somehow believed what was happening. Not many years ago, James' mother had died supposedly of a murder but James was hidden in the house as the murder happened and he saw his mom take out a wooden stick, what he did not comprehend was why his mom only had a wooden stick. Then the cloaked man did the same and somehow sparks shout of of the two "wooden sticks", James at the time thought he was hallucinating because of the shock that his mother was beeing killed but it wasn't the shock, he wasn't hallucinating, that's when he realized that was why his sister was off to "boarding" school all year except for during the summer, and so was Thomas, and then he realized it, he accepted it, he was a wizard.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
3 hours later Tanya comes  
  
home with Thomas and Jessica  
  
***********************************  
  
"Het brat!!" yelled Tanya unaware of the received letter.  
  
"Your home!!! Is Jess and Thomas with you??" yelled James from his room. He pulled on a t-shirt and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Jamsy, did you perhaps receive a letter from my boarding school, like mine, Thomas' and Jessica's perhaps?" asked a rather funny looking Tanya.  
  
"Yes, I did sis! Jess does that mean your going to Hogwarts also???" asked a curious and hopeful James!  
  
"Why yes kind sir!" on that she curtsied and they both burst out in laughs (inside joke). "Tomorrow, my dad is bringing me to Diagon Alley to get all of our supplies, i think that my dad mentioned going with yours if you got accepted to Hogwarts!" replied a now calm Jessica.  
  
"Oh really, tomorrow my dad said, were going somewhere he didn't say where!" he replied wondering where his sis and Thomas had gone, probably snogging in her bedroom like they always did.  
  
"He's bringing you to Diagon Alley tomorrow, duh bros, where did you think he was going to take you? It was kind of obvious!! Oh, and in case you were wondering Thomas and I weren't making out in my room as you probably did think!" they all burst in fits of laughter except for Tanya.  
  
"Well, i gotsa to go to work, your dad after all got me a job at the mistry of magic, so i should be on my way!Bye Jessica, bye James, bye Tanya" on that he gave Tanya a kiss, which they both seemed to melt in while hearing eeewwwww's and comments like get a room from James and Jess. J n' J still had a couple of hours before their soccer championships so they decided to go into James' room to play lego's.  
  
"Hey James! Who do you have a crush on now?" asked a rather jealous Jessica. Jessica had started to like James for a while now, although, she didn't see why, he was James Potter, her best friend, the guy she could do and tell anything to without feeling bad about herself.  
  
"No one all those girls in our old school are stupid, except for a couple of them and i've already gone out with the ones who interest me. I think i'll keep myself single for a while!" replied a rather bored James. "So, Jess who do you like now? After all you've gone out with almost all the guys in the area!"  
  
"Ummmmm, not really anyone, they're either perverts, stupied or something of the sort!" replied a Jess a little embarassed about not beeing able to tell James her true feelings.  
  
"Cool!" was all James, wanted to say, he hated talking to Jess about stuff like that ever since his ex-ex-girlfriend told him that Jess was attracted to him. He had asked his ex-ex-girlfriend how she knew and she simply replied, im a girl, I know these things. At the time he hadn't thought anything of it, and he still thought it was just something his ex-ex- girlfriend had told him, but he still felt uneasy talking about that with her.  
  
*********************************  
  
2 Hours, 3 sandwiches each,  
  
2 popsicles, and a bottle of coke gone  
  
it was 2 o'clock  
  
*********************************  
  
Jessica's mum, had come by exactly at 10 to 2 o'clock and had hurried the kids in the car. Jam, scored 3 goals and had 1 assist, for the first game, the second game he scored 2 assist's and 0 goals, the third game 4 goals 0 assists (that team were pushovers), the fourth team 1 goal, 1 assit and the fifth game, 0 goals, o assists. Jessica on the other hand, for the first game got, 2 goals, 1 assist, second game, she played defence , so she stopped a couple of goals, third game, 2 goals, 3 assists, the fourth, 0 assists, 1 goal and the last game, 1 goal, 1 assist. The championship finished at 8, which they went to the restaurant ( more like McDonald's), and had their supper. Jam, got dropped off and had a message on the answering machine, this is what it said :  
  
- "Hi Jam, its me dad, I will be home around 9pm, Tanya's going to be home around 8:15pm and i want you to take your shower and stuff like that cause like you probably already know, tomorrow were going to Diagon Alley with the Halloways(jess and her father), we'll be leaving at 10am by floo powder, i'll explain when i get home, but back to my original message, take a shower and the letter you got from hogwarts make sure you have it in the enveloppe and in a place where you wont forget it cause tomorrow you will need to bring it to Diagon Alley, hope you had fun at soccer, luv you see you when i get home!" and that was the end of the message, Jam decided to get in the shower!  
  
When he came out, he heard Tanya's music downstairs and figured she was alone so decided to only put his boxers on. He went in his room and called Jess and informed her he was indeed going to Diagon Alley tomorrow at 10am with her and her father (her mother had died of the same reason Jam's mother did). Jam was tired so decided to go and get his glasses and read a good book. He had just bought a good book and had been dying to commence the reading stages(lol) of the book. To Jam's surprise when he came down Tanya was with her friend Julie (loudmouth). James just passed by and heard Julie whisper something in Tanya's ear!  
  
He heard Tanya say "Ya, he is getting pretty muscular and he has already hit puberty! The girls at Hogwarts will mistake him for mush older." It was true, James had just hit puberty, and was already 5"6', while most guys his age were 5 feet tall. And indeed he was muscular from all the sports he played. He was also good looking, charming, talented, easy learner and very smart. He respected girls for them... all the good stuff, he was what alot of girls wanted. Like the other day he was walking home from beeing over at Jessica's house and a 14-15 year old had asked him for a date and when he told her he was only 11 she said stop fooling, if ya didn't want to go out with me you could of just said so and she had then slapped him. Although he could get advantages, he didn't. He had in herited those genes from his father. Supposedly his father had done the same thing when he was 11. Jam's father came home not too long after that and gave Tanya permission to let Julie sleep over (unfortunatly) at around 930pm Jam decide to go to sleep and was awaken the next morning at 8am. The time had changed. His father had decided to go at 9am instead so Jam had needed to get up earlier than usual.  
  
They got dressed. Mr.Potter, had gotten donuts and timbits and some coffee and hot chocolate and had explained to Jam that they were going to go to Jess' house since they were going to use floo powder to get to Diagon Alley, and that they had no more left. Geez, Jam hadn't even known they had some!  
  
They drove over to Jess' house with timbits and donuts and 2 coffee's and 2 hot chocolates, and talked until around 10am. At ten they decided to leave. Jess and Jam got their eveloppes and used the floo powder to get to Diagon Alley.  
  
  
  
**********************************  
  
Meanwhile Lily did the same  
  
she left by floo powder,  
  
except from her house.  
  
*********************************  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
thanx to these reviewers!  
  
Princess Cherryblossom, Thanx for the awesome reviews, it cheered me up!! i think im gonna put you in my story, but its not positive!! great positive reviews  
  
naavi, satanslittleprincess,jillychan,heart2heart, same as the last comments!!!  
  
i would once again just like to thanx everyone and im suggesting these authors to you also. since they too have awesome storys!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
thanx so much!!! chapter 4 will be up soon i promise!!! i may work on it after i publish this one, if not on the weeked (friday right now)  
  
thanx from me  
  
nats  
  
read and review and please tell your friends about this story!!! As i will tell mine about your story(s)!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
thanx for the support!!!  
  
me nats  
  
lol  
  
again i write more!!!!  
  
thanx, by the way if you would like for me to read your story, when you review, tell me you want me to read yours!!  
  
thanx nats  
  
till next time!!!  
  
nat 


	4. Lily,James(and Jessica) Diagon Alley

SORRY GUYS I COULDN'T WRITE MORE CHAPTERS THAN THIS IN THE PAST FEW DAYS, CAUSE I WAS WAY TOO SICK TO MOVE AND ALSO MY COMPUTER CRASHED, SO NOW THAT I CAN AT LEAST WRITE AND MOVE IM WRITING THIS CHAPTER AND MAY GO ON TO THE NEXT SOON (I JUST STARTED A NEW SEMESTER AND SEEM TO HAVE TWO CLASSES THAT WILL KEEP ME BUSY) AND I MAY BNOT GO ON TO THE NEXT SOON IT DEPENDS ON WETHER OR NOT I HAVE TIME........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
jess jam and the two fathers, (mr Potter and mr Halloway)  
  
hint for all that will notice me! Lily has a different mother (she is after all pureblood) and will meet her later on in the story!!  
  
Authors note , these are my characters up to date that you may not recognize :  
  
- Jessica Halloway 11 years old  
  
- Mr.Halloway(John halloway)  
  
-Thomas Halloway 16 years old (tanya's bf)  
  
-Tanya Potter 16 years old (thomas' gf)  
  
-Mr.Potter(Harold Potter)  
  
if i forget to mention peoples and you need a little bit of help to know who they are then just ask in your review, and by the way if you ask me to review your story then i will!!!!! And i thank all my reviewers, flames and all reviews are welcome, but be nice enough if not i will delete your review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!helpful hints are always needed and ideas are also, if you have any ideas email them to me, but when you have the subject of email write ff.net!!!!! okay thats it  
  
Disclaimer : look at previous chapters!!!!!!Basically wats mine is mine and whats JKR is JKR's.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
DIAGON ALLEY  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Lily and her father stumbled down the steps of what Lily was assuming was London.Mr.Evans had told Lily to wait there since he was going to go to Gringotts, the wizarding worlds bank. Lily waited and waited, when 20 minutes passed by she decided to look for Gringotts.Then out of nowhere a guy which Lily figured was about a couple of years older appeared out of nowhere with what Lily assumed was his younger sister, then Lily saw 2 men appear out of nowhere and came to the conclusion that they were friends, and they had come with their fathers. Lily knew straight away that they were wizards, just the way that they seemed to appear near a fireplace. Lily went up to the people and asked them if they knew were Gringotts, was! The boy that seemed older with unruly black hair and a pair of round glasses, he kind of reminded Lily of her dear friend Sirius, Lily had just met Sirius since he had moved in to the house next to hers. The older boy (James)answered to her that he knew where to go.He told his father and the other girls father where he was going and they said "oh okay thats nice Jam. Jess you go with him."  
  
"Fine" replied a rather sourly girl.  
  
Lily's guides looked like so :  
  
Boy : unruly black hair, chocolate brown eyes, muscular,nice tan, looked sportif, looked intelligent.  
  
Girl : Straight beautiful black hair, nice tan , looked girly yet sportif. Lily thought if she goes to the same wizarding school as i do maybe we'll be friends.  
  
Then the boy later on called Jam, spoke "Hi my name is James Potter! And that's my best friend Jessica Halloway!" he pointed to the girl. "We've been best friends since we were toddlers. And were both Eleven. And on the first of september were going to Hogwarts! How about you?" he asked proudly kind of tilting his head.  
  
Lily couldn't believe it. He was 11 years old and he looked like a god. He looked like he was 14 if not older. And yet the girl looked like Lily alot, she seemed to have the same attitude.... the only thing that Lily didnt have the same as the girl was the colour of hair. Finally coming out of her gaze Lily replied James.  
  
"Oh, sorry, my names Lily Evans, and im half blood. I'm going to Hogwarts also. Do you guys know how to get on platform 9 and ¾?" Lily replied a bit nervous. swishing her beautiful hair as she turned to face James. James saw the cute gesture and liked it. She wasnt beeing snotty about her swishing her hair. James doubted she even noticed she did it herself. Anyways "Oh here's Gringott's" said Jess.  
  
Then Lily saw her dad coming out.  
  
"Hi dad!!! Im over here!!!" Lily cried to her father.  
  
"Oh hi sweety, oh my you do make friends fast don't you? Will they be going to Hogwarts??" asked a rather curious Mr.Evans.  
  
"Yes dad, they will be going to Hogwarts with me! Won't your fathers get worried James and Jessica??" said Lily happy to have made some sort of aquaintance with someone who was going to the same school at her.  
  
"There they are, maybe after the shopping we could meet up at the Leaky Cauldron to have a butterbeer! " replied a anxious Jessica, pointing at her father and Mr.Potter. She could already see that for the next week James would be talking about Lily. She would be his next crush. Jess, loved her friend deeply so she wished that Lily wouldn't have the same feelings, that her dearest friend Jam had already found feelings for a girl he wouldn't know until his adventure at Hogwarts!!!!(sorry that was perplexing)  
  
"Jam!!!!!!!!Jess!!!!!!!!!! There you are!! Oh hello Sir and Lily isn't it? We were thinking of letting you two go do the shopping and us going to the Leaky Cauldron! Is that alright! Hey aren't you part of the Ministry of Magic, Sir?" asked a curious Mr.Potter.  
  
"Why yes, I am a Fugde man tried to take my spot, but im not about to give up my job, even if i could of retired some years ago!" Mr.Evans said to the two men he barely knew then gave his attention to Lily and said "Lily! Would you like to go shopping with your friends if you dont mind, and maybe i will also go to the Leak Cauldron!!!!".  
  
"That's fine Daddy i will go and shop with my aquaintances, at least if that's okay with you guys!" she said pointing at James and Jessica!  
  
"Sure that would be great!! I was going to invite you, but hey this is even better!!!" said James very happily tilting slightly his head once more!!  
  
"Sure, why not!" replied Jess a little sourly but still with a hint of niceness to it!!  
  
"Okay you three go off and get your supply's i want you back at the Leaky Cauldron in about 4hours! That should give you all enough time to find things!!!" said sternly yet nicely, Mr.Halloway.  
  
"Okay let's go!" said James motioning to his two friends!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
1hour and a half later  
  
Olivander's Wand shop!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
The three, were walking, they had so far everything except for there wands and they're animal!! All they needed to do was find the wand shop. Then Lily spotted it, before beeing clobbered by the many salesmans, still trying to get James to buy some weird candy!!! Lily was hungry but when the man started saying he candy consisted of chocolate frogs (Lily knew they didnt exist!!) and tons of other stupid things of the sort, such as Newt's Lols (newt flavoured lollipops) (Lily knew they didn't exist also) so they just kept looking for the wand shop they still hadn't found! Well anyways, when Lily finally found the shop theyre was a small sign you practically had to be eye to eye to it it read Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC.Lily, James and Jess all walked in. The place was a little weird and Lily could see a wand on a pillow, it seemed pretty old since it was full of ages of dust litterally compared to most of the other wands then all of a sudden, they heard a *pop* and a man came in to the room. The man was short and looked fragile and handy.  
  
The man made a brief introduction!  
  
"Hello dear students, My name is Ollivander, fine maker of wands, here we make our fine wands out of unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, heartstrings of dragons...... We have a variety of wood used and also, no two of Ollivanders wands are the same. Well then off to the measuring, how many wands is it now? 2???3???" said exitedly Mr.Ollivander!  
  
"Oh hello Sir, Im James, That's Jessica" he pointed at Jess "And that over there is Lily!" he pointed to Lily "And that will be 3 wands today sir! We all start at Hogwarts the frist of september!!!" replied a rather proud James  
  
"Oh you three will have much fun at Hogwarts! Are you all first years, cause you do seem older James!No offence girls!!!!"  
  
"No sir we're all the same age! We're all eleven!" replied Lily sweetly  
  
"Oh okay! Well then i would like to go with you first,Jessica isn't? he said pointing at Jessica  
  
Jess advanced, the first wand she tried was the right one, it was 7 and a half inches long, pliable, beechwood, dragon heart string and one maple feather! an unusual match, yet in general fine for almost every subject.James took a while to find but he finally found his match (after all it isn't the owner that picks the wand! its the wand that picks the owner). James had a mahogany wand , eleven inches, pliable, a little more power and excellent for transfigurations. Lily was the one that took forever. After what seemed like an eternity her wand picked her and Lily got ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Jessica paid, 6 galleons for her wand, James 12 galleons and Lily 12 galleons and 2 sickles.  
  
They left the store with just about 45 minutes to spare, luckily, the pet store was easy to find. They entered the pet stored and found alot of unusual pets, they saw everything, from cats, to owls,to dogs....... Lily was allowed to have a dog and also an owl!!!! When she first walked in she saw a magnificient golden retriever! She instantly fell in love with the dog and bought it! She also bought his necessity's. She found a dog food bag that refiled itself automaticly..... Then almost like Harry's Lily found a snow white owl! The owl was different cause it had spots on its belly and had some how a sort of black eye (black spot covering the eye). she also bought the owl and its necessity's. James needed a little bit of money to buy his owl so Jess and Lily helped him. Jess bought a nice cat and was almost taunted to buy an owl but had James and Lily's promise to be able to use their owls, since cats and owls don't really mix as best of friends!!! They left the pet store with about 20 minutes to spare and decided to have some ice cream! Lily and James had the same (which Lily paid for) ice cream it was chocolate, with chocolate chips! and Jess had some weird looking stuff she called good! They made it back with everything, and still about 2 minutes to spare. The fathers said their goodbyes and they all went home happy. During the next weeks, (before the 1st of september) James and Jess barely saw each other since James had visited alot at Lily's house. Jess had been invited but hadn't wanted to go!! James became friendlier and friendlier with Lily, he met Sirius a few times and thought he would get along well with the guy. James and Lily even had plans to go to the station together. Lily was to come over and sleep over at James' house for 2 days and they were to head off to the station!!!  
  
  
  
END OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
thanx to these reviewers  
  
  
  
by the way just a hint to reviewers im not english im french so sometimes i make mistakes and i tend not to write people talking on different lines, but ill try and i kinda need a beta reader if your interested please email me with the subject ff.net(you know when you see inbox). anyways thanx  
  
me (aka someone), great weird yet funny reviews, it kinda made me laugh  
  
Sarah Black, thanx for the helpful hints.  
  
NicoleTheNiveter, thanx for beeing real nice!! ill be waiting for your review!  
  
Litteratura Goddess, thanx for the awesome reviews, thanx for the helpful hints (i didnt make it clear why lily was hidden from magic, so you can make up some excuse or use something like her father knew about the growing dark wizard and wanted to protect her to some extent or something , i dunno, please come back to read my other chapters and i will gladly read your story!!  
  
jillychan, i think you reviewed again so thanx again once more!!  
  
and thanx to all my other reviewers thanked last time (they didnt review again, so no new comments), princesscherryblossom, naavi,satanslittleprincess, jillychan,heart2heart, hopefully i will get more reviews soon, anyways thanx for reading!!! and i dont mind constructive reviews it will help me make better storys!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AND BY THE WAY ONCE MORE I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE I NEED A BETA- READER!!!!!!! IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO BE MY BETA READER PLEASE EMAIL ME WITH THE SUBJECT FF.NET. THANX AND HAVE A NICE EVENING!!!!!!!!!!LOL  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I LOVE ALL YALL  
  
THANX  
  
BYE BYEZ  
  
NATS  
  
ME  
  
NAT  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* 


End file.
